


Peter and Shuri Pranks

by hamillover4life



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Peter, F/M, Gun Violence, Lots of other bad things, M/M, Poor Tony Stark, Pranks, Temporary Character Death, peter is going to be the death of tony, shuri and peter are little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: the summary is in the name, shuri and peter are sneaky little pranksters who like to give tony and the rest of the team gray hairs and heart attacks.





	1. introduction

“hey kid whats up?” 

“Hey mr.stark have you seen shuri?” clint jumped up,

“No pranks!” peter put his hands up in defense 

“Hey i just want to know where she is, she was going to help me on a project at school.” 

“I think i saw her in the lab.” 

“Kay thanks bucky.” he walked to the lab to find her working on a his project,

“Hey we were supposed to work on it  _ together!”  _

“Well sorry, i got bored.” he walked over to look at it,

“Shuri what the heck you finished the whole thing!” 

“Ya get over it now you will get an A+, and if someone says otherwise they can come to me, The princes of Wakanda!” she spun i a circle waving her arms around all dramatic like. 

“Ok so what so we do now?”

“Well we could do a prank-”

“Shuri no, they just told me upstairs no pranks.”

“And?”

“I agreed to it.” she rolled her eyes, 

“Well i don’t care, lets toy with there feeling!” peter chuckled, 

“Why do all the pranks have to involve them freaking out about and ‘injury’ i have?”

“Because stupid, they care about you a lot more than they care about me.” she pulled out her stark pad to there list of potential pranks, “So what are we doing today? Getting shot? Getting kidnapped? Getting drugging? Doing drugs? Drunk? Possessed? Getting possessed by loki? Really the list goes on and on and I will not stop till this list is done.” 

“I don’t know just pick one.” 

“Is loki here today?”

“Nah he is out with thor.” she sighed, she thought for a little bit then smiled, 

“how good are you at acting like you are drunk?”

“I mean i think i am good at it.” shuri smiled, 

“Good let's get it work.” 


	2. Drunk

“Hey kid, where were you?” tony asked while he was sitting on the couch with bucky and steve, peterk just kept walking to his room. 

“Um peter? Tony asked you a question.” peter stumbled but caught himself on the wall. The three avengers got up and walked to him, tony grabbed peters shoulder and turned him around. Peter let himself be moved but sloppily,

“Peter what is going on?”

“Oh, Heyyyy Mr.sssstark.” tony sighed

“Peter what is wrong with you?” 

“Steve he is drunk.”

“What?” bucky's asked talking peters face in his hands and looking into his eyes,

“Dude did i ever tell you how cool you metal arm isss?” peter said grabbing bucky's arms and looking at it.

“Kid how much did you drink?” peter scoffed, 

“Pssshhh nah man i didn’t drinks any-” peter hiccuped, “thing, i don’t even know what alcohol tastes like.” peter tried to turn away to his room but steve grabbed his arm and yanked him back, 

“Peter Benjamin Parker tell us how much you drank right now!” peter flinched back, Steve sighed, “i'm sorry for yelling i know your ears are sensitive, but tell us.” peter gave in

“Ugh, fine, i don’t know maybe, 20, 30 i don’t really remember.” all their eyes went wide, even with his super metabolism that was too much. 

“Okay bucky and Steve you take him to medical and i will go find Bruce.” they all nodded. They took him to medical peter was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. They were trying to keep him talking not letting him go to sleep.

“Peter where were you that you drank this much?” bucky asked squeezing his hand,

“Peter?” Steve asked when he didn’t respond,

“I'm tired.”

“I know buddy but you got to stay awake till bruce comes back.” 

“Nah, i am going to go to sleep now.”

“No you will not!” steve and bucky stood up, peter let his eyes close and let his head fall to the side. But someone shook his head, he opened his eyes to see it was steve 

“Nope kid you got to stay awake.” tony came running in, 

“Bruce isn’t here but cho is on her way, what is going on?” 

“He is trying to go to sleep.” tony lunged into action, 

“Kid can you do me a favor.”

“As long as i get to sleep.” he said, he rolled his head over to face tony, 

“Yes you can kid, just soon you just got to stay away for me then you can sleep.” peter waited for a second, 

“Nah, i'm going to sleep now. Goodnight.” he let his eyes wide shut and the three started yelling,

“No no kid please please keep your eyes open if you go to sleep you might now wake up”

“‘M tired. Goodnight.” 

“No peter!” he let hi body go limp, “PETER!” 

“Peter please wake up you got to wake up.” bucky was begging peter, shuri ran in. laughing, after a few seconds the three caught on and one of the punched peter,

“You piece of shit!”

“Tony luggage-”

“You are so so grounded.” peter got up, laughing 

“I am surprised, do you guys really believe that I would drink? Wow i thought you thought more of me.”

 


	3. falling

 

“So what prank are we doing today?” 

“Well we could do a simple prank?”

“And that is?”

“You faint.” peter nodded,

“I can do that-”

“But we need to spice it up.” 

“Of course we do.”

“We could all have a picnic on the roof, and you can ‘pass out’ over the ledge.” peter gave her a weird look,

“And how am  supposed to land?”

“Well use you web shooters of spider powers, or if tony or sam is fast enough they will catch you.” peter flopped down on the couch.

“Why can we do a prank that doesn't put my life in danger?”

“Cause this is more fun, now get up and let's go!” 

“Fine.” after a lot of convincing they convince all of the team to have a picnic on the roof, 

“Hey kid hand me a soda.” peter continued to stare off at the skyline,

“You kid!” tony shove him a little, peter turned his head to him

“Ya ya sure sorry.”

“You good Pete?” Sam asked with a little bit of worry on his face,

“Ya ya I'm fine, I just feel….weird.” Steve walked over to him,

“What is wrong?” he placed his hand on his forehead to check if temp, “your temperature is okay.”

“I don’t know, I just feel...off.” they all gave him a weird look, “It's probably nothing, i'll get your soda.” he went to stand up but bucky held him down, 

“Kid i'll get it, you just sit down and take it easy.” peter nodded, Shuri gave him a worried, the sodas were over by the edge look he took out his phone to text her but she was already on it.

**_Shuri_ **

**_Don’t worry leave it to me._ **

He gave shuri a nod, after a few more minutes she got up and walked over to the edge 

“Shuri be careful!” Natasha yelled 

“I will!” she stood over there for a second, then she waved her hand a peter, “peter come look at this!” and before anyone could do anything he was up and walking over towards shuri. 

“Peter, you be careful as well!” he shuck his arm behind him and gave Natasha a thumbs up, 

“So what do we do now?” she stuck her arm out to point at something random in the city

“Well, we stand here for a few minutes of so. Then you say a little bit, i will help you regain your balance, you shake you head like it you are trying to get something out of you hair, i suggest really loudly that i am taking you down stairs to you room to rest but before we can do anything you faint off the roof.”

“Okay got it-”

“But make sure they can see you are unconscious, like roll your eyes in the back of you head.”

“Got it.”

“You got your safety web net at the bottom?”

“Yup.”

“Good, no matter what do not move the entire way down until you hit you web net. They won't be able to see anything from up here.”

“Okay.”

“Ready?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, let's do this good luck soldier.”

“And to you my princes.” they smiled at each other, then the plan was in action. He stumbled a little bit backward, the team must have been watching cause he heard a bunch of gasps from behind him

“He kids why don’t you come back over here!” tony yelled, peter stumbles again, she whispered in his ear

“Are you ready?” he nodded, “i am going to take him back his room to rest!”

“Okay, good call we will be down there soon.” rhodey said,

“Peter do you think you can walk or do you need help?” peter let go of shuri,

“I-am good, i t-think.” she let him stand up a little and trying walk, then it happened. She watched peters eyes roll in the back of his head and fall backwards off the room. She leaned over the edge trying to catch him and screamed, 

“PETER!” the team was already next to her, Natasha pulled her into her grasp so he won’t fall off the edge as well. Some of them stood there and watch while tony jumped off after him. Not every a few seconds later the suit came flying through air and attached itself to him.

“He is getting too close to the ground. Tony is not going to get him in time.” bucky muttered 

“Natasha get her away form the scene.” Steve told her all of the team was staying calm but she knew they all were freaking out on the inside. natasha pulled her out of sight of the seen, shuri started to fake cry and crying to Natasha's chest and she wrapped her arms around her and tried to calm her down.

“It's okay sweetie, tony will get him don’t worry he would not let anything bad ever happened to that kid.”

“No no no no! I can't lose him.”

“And you not going to lose him.” she stared sobbing harder, she head the rest of the team say stuff to each other,

“He is coming back.” bucky said,

“Does he have peter with him?” clint asked, 

“I can’t see.” there was a few seconds of silence, “he has him!” bucky yelled with excitement, everyone sighed in relief. Tony came up holding peter in his arms still unconscious. He laid him on the ground, got out of his suit. he checked if he was breathing and if he had a pulse. 

“Hey peter we need you to walk up.” peter eyes cracked open, 

“Whhaa” he tried to sit up but tony pushed him back down 

“you gave us quite a scare there.”

“What had-happened?”

“You passed out and fell off the roof.”

“Oh, okay.” peter smiled, 

“Why are you smiling buddy?”

“That was the plane.” tony sat back, 

“You gotta be fucking kidding.” 

“Nope", peter got up and went to shuri. They were both laughing, the team gave him them both the  _ i'm going to kill you  _ look. 

“So you just jumped off the roof and hoped one of us would catch you for a prank!” Steve yelled, 

“No there is a safe web net near the bottom.” 

“That's it come her kid!” tony started walking towards them, but peter grabbed shuri and jumped off the room. This time he shot a web to the nearest building and webbed away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be from a different work I had that I deleted, I don't really like them but I don't want them to go to waste so enjoy :)

Tony and Rhodey were sitting in the living room with Steve  and Natasha. Peter walked in in his spider-man suit,

“Hey peter what's up?”

“H-hey Mr. stark h-how are y-you?” peter made himself shaky, he tried to step forward but stumbled, Steve and tony lunged into action. The grabbed peters shoulders and helped him to the couch.

“Take a seat kid.”

“T-thanks.”

“What happened peter?”

“I-i d-d-d-don’t know……”

“Peter?” peter turned his head to face tony, his eyes were wide with fear, he could feel him shaking next to him.

“M-m. stark?”

“Ya kid in here what do you need?”

“I-i d-don’t f-f-feel so g-g-g-good.” he heard him take a shaky breath,

“Kid  i told you that sentence is forbidden.”

“I-i’m s-o-sorry.”

“Kid?” then shuri in the other room pressed a button that made the suit glitch and had him start to spaz out.

“PETER!” he let himself fall on the ground, the four of the rushed forward. He heard yelling but it was drowned out by the buzzing of his suit.

“Get Bruce-”

“Is he breathing-”

“Get his mask off!” then they took the mask off, the shaking stopped he was met with silence, Natasha was the first to speak,

“New plane, we get peter to the prison room in the med bay.” and he knew why, she created a serum that would dye his veins so they were visible under his skin. And he had special contacts in to make his whole eyes black. Peter decided not to fight, he let Steve pick him up and take him to the medical wing. When he got there he was restrained in a bed, they left his room that had on indestructible window. They team watch him outside

“What are we going to do?”

“He was clearly possessed or something, no doubt he is here to kill us.”

“Kid why do you always get into the situations.” Natasha they all left to try and figure out what was wrong with him, after a few minute shuri and Bruce came in.

“They are so falling for it.”

“I know.” peter chuckled, “are your brother, Wanda and vision ready?”

“Yup.” Bruce chuckled

“you two pranksters, let's get you out of here peter” he undid the straps peter got up and ran, she ran with him down to the lab. Wanda vision and t’challa were there

“Okay T’challa you come out after is say, Твой драгоценный паркер исчез, теперь он принадлежит Гидре . And Wanda and vision you come out when i say град гидра.”

“What does that mean?” Wanda asked,

“The first one is your precious Peter Parker is gone, he is now property of hydra and the second one is hail hydra.” they nodded with disturbed looks on their faces.

“And T’challa, i have blood bags the completely cover my chest and right leg. I don't have one's anywhere else so don’t like murder me.” he nodded, “Friday pull up the kitchen feed.”

“What are we going to do about peter Bruce?”

“There is nothing you can do.”

“W-what?”

“That can’t be true.”

“I am sorry Steve but he is gone.”

“We have to kill him.” they all turned to Natasha,

“We can’t.”

“We have to its either him or others.” tony sighed.

“Fine.”

“  _Sir Peter Parker has escaped to the lab.”_  

“Okay shuri now.” and shuri scream at the top of her lungs, and peter jumped up on the ceiling. He shot a web and shuri and she stuck to the wall, they dyed the web fluid black. A minute later  the rest of the team came running in the froze when the saw the scene,

“Peter, please let her go.”

“ ваш драгоценный паркер-парик исчез, теперь он принадлежит Гидре!” everyone looked at Natasha,

“He is a part of hydra now we need to stop him.” then T’challa came in,

“Peter parker let my sister go!” he jumped down to the ground right in front on shuri she screamed again,

“Никогда!” then the plan was in motion, t’challa lunged forward at peter slashing at his leg, his right leg was gushing fake blood. Peter let out a fake scream and he lunged at t'challa. After a few seconds of fighting the other avengers freed shuri and watch the fight unfold, t’challa then scratch four long scratched down peter chest. Peter them threw him off into a wall and wedded him.

“Peter please stop!” he turned to tony he had tears running down his face and was shaking, he has never heard him plead or beg of anything before

“ град гидра ” then Wanda and vision came in vision shot his infinity stone at peter which he dogged, he lunged at him but before he could wanda stopped him with her magic. And vision stop anther ray from his stone, Wanda's of course created a protective field around him. He let himself go limp, peter heard tony sob as she threw him out of the window. He landed in the water, he got out and waited three hours. He rode the elevator up to the main floor and stepped out. The team was sitting at the table in silence. He took a few steps forward and said,

“And that is for tricking me that i was off the team.” they all looked up in surprise, he turned around to go to his room but a set of arms were around him

“Oh thank god.”

“I’m fine tony but that is pay back.”

“You are so grounded.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a twist in the roles for this one :)

### Chapter Text

“Peter can you take a seat please?”  heard tony say as he left the elevator. peter put his backpack down and walked to the living room with all the avengers, they looked upset.

“Sure? What's wrong?”

“Just take a seat my паук.” Natasha put on a week smile, he hesitant sat down on the couch,

“A-am i in trouble?”

“Of course not peter.” Rhodey said with a smile

“O-okay? Did someone die?”

“Kid, please let me finish all i have to say before you interrupt me okay?”

“Also keep in mind this all because we love you and are putting your safety first.” Steve told him softly the last time he used that tone tony was dying because his reactor failing, lucky peter fixed it.

“Y-you guys are scaring me.” there was a moment of silence,

“Kid, we all love you so so so much i hope you know that, it hurts us when we see you sad, upset, mad or anything unpleasant. Expressly when you are hurt, so we have decided that the best solution is just not to put you in danger anymore.” peter was starting to shake,

“  _W-what?”_

“Peter…” and that's when peter let the tears in his eyes fall, the last time tony used that tone may had died

“No, you can’t”

“We have decided it would be best to remove you from the team, for you to retire as spider-man and move out of the tower and in with your friend Ned. We have already talked to him mother the arrangement are have been made.”

“We are so sorry peter but it is what is best.” he looked at Steve, the look in peters eyes were of utter betrayal

“Y-you can’t do this, spider-man is all i have without him i am nothing. You can’t do this, YOU CAN’T!” peter was standing now, he was shaking and sobbing. Steve and Natasha stood up to calm him down but it didn't work,

“Peter breath you need to calm down-

“”NO NO NO YOU CAN’T I CAN’T LOSE MY FAMILY AGAIN THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!”

“Peter calm down.” he shoved Natasha hands off of him, the rest of them stood up now he started backing up into the wall,

“FIRST I LOST MY PARENTS THEN MY UNCLE THEN MY AUNT AND NOW YOU NO NO NO I CAN’T” he slid down the wall, he wrapped his arms around himself and started walking back and forth.

“Kid you got to breath.”

“You can’t, you can’t, no no no, i can’t lose more people.” he looked up and saw tony his eyes were full of tears he couldn’t read any facial reactions. He felt a prick in his arm and then blackness. When he woke up he felt someone stroking his hair, he opened his eyes he was in his room with tony.

“Got ya kid.”

“W-what?”

“It was all a joke.” he flopped his head back on his pillow

“thank god" the rest of the team chuckled 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry there is so many errors, I will go back and fix them soon I promise. <3

“Okay guys I have a prank to play on tony.” clint said standing in front of the team (excluding stark) 

“Lay it on us clint.” sam said sitting down next to peter,

“Well I was thinking, we pretend that peter doesn’t exist.” there was silence for a second, 

“I'm sorry mr.barton I'm confused?”

“I know I know it is a little confusing, let me explain. We wait for tony to go to sleep or slip him a sleeping pill or something, and we will put him in med bay. And when he wakes we will tell him he had a pretty bad hit to the head during the battle at the airport and the he has been asleep for like-peter how long have you know stark?”

“About two years.”

“Great, we tell him he has been in a coma for 2 years, and we wait for him to realize peter hasn't visited him or he hasn’t seen him around. He will ask where he is of course, and when he does we pretend we have no idea who peter is.”

“Wait so we all pretend peter doesn’t exist?”

“Yes and no, peter still exists but he doesn’t live with us and we never met him.”

“An I still spiderman?”

“Yes, we have just never met you without the mask. So how does everyone like it?”

“Well I think it is up to peter.” steve said, 

“I think it is fine, it will be fun.” peter said with a smile. 

“Okay great! Bruce I need you to give him a sedative, we need to work on erasing any sign of peter in the tower. Pictures, his room, his bathroom, stark's phone everything. And friday?”

“Yes?”

“Can you pretend peter doesn’t exist when tony asks you about him and temporarily remove him from his computer and phone?”

“I will need orders for mr.parker.”

“It is okay Friday I approve it.”

“Very well mr.parker.” bruce got up and gave peter a pill, 

“Peter you need to slip this into tony's coffee.”

“Okay.” peter grabbed it and walked to the lab, 

“Hey kid!”

“Hey mr.stark!”

“Whats up?”

“Nothing, just came down to hang out.”

“Well you have come to the right place, I am working on your web shooters.”

“Oh what are you doing?”

“Making the more durable, hey hand me my coffee.” this was peter's chance, he grabbed his coffee and slipped the pill inside. Tony chugged the whole thing in a matter of seconds. If was a few minutes before tony's started slowing down on his talking,

“You okay mr.stark?”

“Ya, ya just a little tired….” then he fell forward on to the table. Peter smiled, he picked him up and took him to med bay. 

“Okay peter, we moved everything out of your room into room at your aunts. He will most likely go to your apartment, just act surprised that he is finally awake and all that okay?”

“Got it mr. barton.” peter left the tower and went to his aunts to wait, after two hours tony woke up. His eyes fluttered open, he looked around confused

“Tony?”

“Steve what the fuck what am i doing here?”

“Oh my god!” he threw his arms around tony who just sat there is shock. 

“Steve? What going on? How long have i been out? Wheres peter?” steves face was confused,

“Who is peter?”

“Come on steve peter, spiderman.”

“Still doesn't ring a bell.”

“My son.” tony was starting to get really worried, 

“Tony your don’t have a son.”

“Yes I do you all met him after infinity war.” 

“Infinity war?” 

“Yes I was I was on titan with peter, he died in my arms but we got everyone back.” tears were starting to fall down his eyes.

“Tony none of that happened.”

“Yes it did! I recruited peter as spiderman for civil war, he saved our plane from going down. Infinity war happened, thanos a titan, gathers all the infinity stones and kill half of the universe. He succeeded, but what was rest of us reversed everything. Soon I found out peter is my biological son, we decided to introduce him to the team and you all loved him. Please steve you have to remember.” tears were running down his face,

“Tony I'm so sorry, you must have dreamt this all up in the coma.” 

“No no no it can’t be true, peter i here he is in the other room. Please.”

“Tony I'm so sorry.” tony started to get up, 

“Tony were are you going?”

“I need to see it is true.” tony got up and ran to peter room, he saw clint in the hallway who followed him. He burst into peter's room to see a guest room for anyone to use. 

“Tony your awake!”

“I need to go.”

“Wait, where are you going.”

“I'll be back.” tony got in his suit and flew to peter's apartment, he knocked on the door with heart pounding in their ears. And to his surprise may parker opened it. 

“Oh! Hello mr.stark what do we own the pleasure?”

“May I please speak to peter please?” trying to remain as calm as possible, 

“Of course please come in, he is in his room down the hall.” tony walked to his rooms, the knocked 

“Coming aunt may!” peter opened the door and his eyes went wide,

“Mr.stark!” 

“Can I speak to you?”

“Y-yes, o-oh my god are you okay? When did you wake up?!”

“Kid, please tell me I didn’t dream the last two year?”

“What do you mean mr.stark?”

“Please.” peter moved away from his slightly, 

“I'm sorry mr.stark but I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I have hundreds for phones of you and me, even on of us after you aced your exam and I got your own lab in your room. You were so excited see its my locker scream.” he gave his phone to peter who looked at his weird, 

“Mr.stark your lock screen is you and the team.” he looked at his lock screen, and he was right it was the picture before civil war happen. He went into his photos to see all of the photos gone. Peter was non existent. He saw a tear drop fall on his phone screen. 

“A-are you sure?”

“Ya mr.stark.”

“I-am sorry to bother you.” 

“Its okay, I understand.” tony left and went back to the tower, he went straight to his ‘old’ room and sobbed for hours and hours on end. He lost the only good thing in his life, peter was not his son and he was nothing. Tony doesn’t know when he fell asleep but when he work up he did get out of bed, he rolled over wanting to sleep the pain away 

“ _ Sir mr.rogers is requesting your presence in the kitchen _ ” 

“Tell him I want to be alone.”

“ _ He says its urgent _ ” tony slowly got up and left, not turning on the lights. When tony started nearing the kitchen he heard yelling. He was too tired and sad to try and understand the madness. He turn his corner to bump into steve chest,

“Good your here, tell your son and his friend to give us everything back.” tony was confused,

“Son?”

“Ya your spiderson peter had webbed all of the fridge to the ceiling along with all the chairs and table the couch and TV and we can't get it down.” tony turned around steve and just like steve said the team was yelling at shuri and peter who were in web hammock laughing at everyone trying to get everything down from the ceiling. Tony couldn’t move, all tony could do was mumble,

“P-peter.” peter turned to his father laughing,

“Oh hey dad! Want a snack?!” peter said through laughter.

“C-can you come here.” 

“Sure.” he jumped down on the ground and walked over to him. Tony grabbed his face with his hand.

“P-peter?”

“Ya dad?”

“Y-your my son?” peter looked confused,

“Ya dad.” he worked in a hug. “Thank god.” 

“Dad it was just a prank.” 

“I don’t care, I love you so much.”

“Love you too dad.”


End file.
